Forever & Always
by The-Lone-Writer stories
Summary: This is not a love story, but rather a story about love and what happens when it claims someone's life. Well, two someone's lives in particular. This is an AU Twilight story about the life of Emmett and Rosalie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor am I Stephenie Meyer. (sadly) Some of the characters are mine, but the majority of them belong to their rightful owner. (Steph Meyer) I'm simply playing with them for a little bit. **

* * *

_This is not a love story, but rather a story about love and what happens when it claims someone's life. Well, two someone's lives in particular._

Forks, Washington. Small town, small population. And yet it seemed perfect for me and my current vampire status. Something about it told me that this town would be important to me, although I couldn't put my finger on why. After going all over the America for several years, I was surprised that I hadn't made a town somehow.

My Jeep's engine had been acting strange, so I decided that pulling over to ask for directions to the nearest garage was the best way to find answers. Seeing a man casually walking down the street, I pulled over next to him and rolled down my window.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could get car parts?" I asked him, being as polite as possible.

He turned and nodded, moving closer to my window to speak to me. "Your best bet would be going to Hale's, the owner has everything there."

Once he gave me the directions, I turned back onto the main road and started off going west. Somehow, I found my way to the car garage about twenty minutes later. I had planned out everything that I was going to say: what the problem was and the year of the car, although all of that information evaporated from my mind when I saw _her._

* * *

_****__Author's Note: I bet we can all guess who he means when he says "her" :) Tell me what you think about it and whether I should carry on with the story or drop it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor am I Stephenie Meyer. (sadly) Some of the characters are mine, but the majority of them belong to their rightful owner. (Steph Meyer) I'm simply playing with them for a little bit. **

What happened last:

_"Somehow, I found my way to the car garage about twenty minutes later. I had planned out everything that I was going to say: what the problem was and the year of the car, although all of that information evaporated from my mind when I saw her."_

* * *

She turned around at hearing me enter, pulling away from the engine that she'd been repairing. Words couldn't begin to describe her beauty, it being something that you had to see to truly believe. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back, her milky white skin reminding me of porcelain. She was an absolute angel and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

The only thing that pulled me from my daydream, was the clearing of her throat.

"Yeah, um, my jeep hasn't, uh, been-" I stammered, refocusing my attention to my feet.

She laughed, the sound echoing around my head like a symphony. "Don't hurt yourself," she teased.

That was when I looked up, truly seeing her eyes for the first time. One look at them and I knew immediately what she was. A vampire. Like me.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I rephrased my sentence in a a way that I knew I couldn't mess up, "Could you take a look at my jeep?"

With a small smirk forming on her face, she nodded and followed me out to the curb where I'd parked the old car. At the sight of my mud-covered, white Jeep, she looked at me incredulously. "This is a really crappy car- you drive this?"

"It's not crappy, it's vintage," I replied, standing up for the worn down machine.

"Whatever you say..." I heard her mumble, before going into my car and popping the hood.

It took her less than two minutes to identify the problem. "You need a new battery, and I don't currently have the right one in stock," she explained, wiping her greased stained hands on her jeans. "I could order out for one?"

Without hesitation, I nodded. "Yeah that'd be good."

"I'll probably have to order it from someplace in California, so I should get it in by early next week."

"Thanks."

Realizing that I still didn't know her name, I ended the awkward silence and offered her my hand. "I'm Emmett, by the way."

She smiled, reaching out and shaking my hand. The cool touch relaxed me, her skin far smoother than I would have expected from a mechanic. "Nice to meet you, Emmett. I'm Rosalie."

Then she let go of my hand, turning to go back inside of the garage. I wasn't about to simply let her go though, I wanted to get to know her better. I _needed_ to get to know her better. "So, Rosalie, are you busy?" I blurted out, not thinking over my words but wanting to keep spending time with her.

"No," she drew out the word, raising and eyebrow while spinning around to look at me. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure," I replied honestly, letting out a light laugh.

She touched her finger to her chin in thought, before refocusing on the present. "It just recently rained so we could do some mud football?"

"Mud. Football." I really hadn't pegged her as the type to like football or sports. Although, I'd also thought that the mechanic who assessed my car would be some old guy, not a beautiful woman such as herself. She was proving me wrong on a lot of things. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Then follow me, handsome." Without another word, she scooped up a football from one of the counters and lead the way through a back door. This could be interesting.

**_Author's Note: Two updates in one day? Unheard of! Muse has been hitting me hard, although my updates probably won't be as speedy as this. I'll aim for once or twice a week, maybe more if I'm feeling really inspired :D I've planned out a pretty cool plot for this, so I hope you guys like it. _**_**Oh and I'd also like to thank my reviewer (Victoria) for being my first reviewer **__**ever**_**_! I'm glad you like it!_**

_**So people: read, review and get ready for chapter 3 at some point later this week! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor am I Stephenie Meyer. (sadly) Some of the characters are mine, but the majority of them belong to their rightful owner. (Steph Meyer) I'm simply playing with them for a little bit.**_

What happened last:

_"Mud. Football." I really hadn't pegged her as the type to like football or sports. Although, I'd also thought that the mechanic who assessed my car would be some old guy, not a beautiful woman such as herself. She was proving me wrong on a lot of things. "Yeah, that sounds good."_

_"Then follow me, handsome." Without another word, she scooped up a football from one of the counters and lead the way through a back door. This could be interesting._

* * *

Rosalie lead me out to an empty backyard that seemed to go on for days. And it was definitely muddy, the rain having turned the yard into a messy pool of brown mush.

"This is the goal line," she said, absently waving towards the space in between two trees in the middle of the yard. "Go long."

Judging by her eye color, she'd just recently hunted and was at the peak of her game. This in mind, I quickly ran about a mile away and turned to face her once more.

"This far enough?" I asked in a teasing tone, grinning at her.

Her lips curved into a smirk as she threw the ball at me, it flying out of her hands like a missile. The second I caught the ball, I took off running towards the invisible line, my past as a football player in high school helping me. Usually, that would be enough to outrun someone, but she was faster - and stronger - than she looked. I learned this when she plowed into my side, wrapping her arms around me and forcefully taking me down.

"I think it was far enough," she laughed, letting go of me and sitting up in the mud.  
I watched her look at the mess around her, practically hearing the gears in her head turning. She was planning something.

Once again, my assumption was right when I felt her finger smear mud down my cheek. I turned towards her, a mock incredulous look on my face. At my reaction, she bit down on her lip, stifling back a laugh.

"You think this is funny?"

"Mmm hmm," she replied honestly, freely letting her beautiful laugh ring out.

Her laugh was cut short when I scooped some mud up onto my finger and drew her a mustache. She waited patiently while I curved the edges, raising an eyebrow at the thoughtful faces I was making.

When I seemed to be finished, she asked, "You done?"

"I sure am."

"Good, cause you're going down, cowboy."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she tackled me, smearing as much mud onto me as possible.

* * *

"So what brings you to Forks," she asked, walking alongside me through the woods that surrounded the garage, which I had learned was connected her house.

What had started as mud football had turned into full-fledged mud war, leaving us both covered in loads of mud. Nonetheless, she still looked as beautiful as ever, her voice captivating me with every syllable.

"I was looking for some place to actually consider a home, and Forks seems to fit the bill. What about you?"  
"I moved here a few years ago, after living in the west for a while. I like it here, it's quiet and nice."

"Oh cool, I used to live in the west for a while," I said, images from my time there coming back to me.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before she sighed. "Emmett, you seem so familiar," she said, leaning into my side lightly. "What did you say your full name was?"

"Emmett?"

"No, your full name."

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen," I replied, confused.

She snapped her neck to look at me, a spark of something starting in her golden orbs. "Did ever you live in Texas?"

"Yeah, in '72. Why?"

"Emmett, I'm Beth."

That sentence zapped me back all those years to '72 when I was living in Texas.

_Texas. School. I couldn't really see the point in going to school there. Till I saw her. _

_I was late to class as usual and I really didn't mind. Although this time I had an actual reason. I quickly ran in and went over the teacher, orders of coach. "Sorry I'm late. I was talking to coach," I explained._

_"It's fine. Take your seat please," the teacher said. I took that as a 'fine, let's go on with class' and went to sit in my normal spot._

_Although there was something that I wasn't expecting in front of me. More like someone. She was extremely beautiful although something about her screamed that she was also nice. Not just another stuck up cheerleader. I realized that I was staring and looked down and rolled my sleeve up. As if she sensed me or something, she flipped her hair and turned around. _

_"Do you have a pen?" she asked in her southern accent. I was about to answer, but got caught on my words when I looked at her._

_Her eyes were about the same color as mine, a little lighter but about the same none the less. I snapped out of my faze and nodded, giving her the blue pen. _

_"Thank you sir." _

_Then she turned back around and went back to whatever we were doing in class. In that moment, I decided that I liked her. More than like actually..._

_At the end of class, I watched her leave and left soon after, rolling my sleeves back down. There was no need to go around sparkling. I then met up with Josh and a few other guys from the football team. While we were walking, I noticed the girl from class talking with someone. I wasn't sure who though. I decided to ask Josh who my new girl was, and of course, he knew. Everyone but me did._

_"Oh her, that's Beth," he said with a longing gaze in her direction. At his tone, I instantly felt protective of her, holding back what I was truly thinking. He was being disrespectful to an angel, and that was not okay with me. _

_Not knowing why I was feeling this way, I shrugged it off and we carried on to lunch. During lunch, we decided to toss a ball around, but I threw it too far and it went flying at the most perfect girl in the world. Luckily she caught it. _

_Relieved, I smiled at her and was surprised when she smiled back. "Definitely nice," I thought to myself as she threw it back. She had a good arm too. _

_"Thanks," I called over to her, sending her a small wave. _

_"Welcome," she said nodding and going back to her conversation. _

_By that time, the other guys had cleared out and I was left along. I decided to go to class early, just in case she happened to 'stroll by.' I was right. A few minutes later, she walked in during roll._

_"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen," the teacher called. I replied with a "here", curious as to why they insisted on saying my full tongue twister of a name. It was much simpler to say Emmett Cullen._

_To my surprise, my mystery girl Beth sat next to me. And I could see why all the guys were after her, she was absolutely amazing. Everything about her was amazing. All throughout class, I watched her. She would play with her hair and braid it. Then she flipped it back and I got a quick smell of it._

_Peaches. My new favorite fruit._

_The day after that I was oblivious to the world around me when I looked at her. Literally. I walked into a locker when she smiled at me. It didn't hurt of course, in fact I didn't mind it at all. She seemed to be worried though, so I smiled to lighten up her mood._

_I stood up and looked down to see a huge dent in the floor. "Did I do that?" I thought, looking at it then casually walking away as though nothing had happened. _

_That dent in the floor showed me just how deep I'd fallen for her._

When the thoughts racing through my head clear, I look at her with new eyes. She's the one that I lost when I left Texas, the one who I'd never stopped thinking about.

"Beth?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: And that's Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Thanks to those who reviewed and followed, I love you guys. R****ead, re********view and get ready for chapter 4!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor am I Stephenie Meyer. (sadly) Some of the characters are mine, but the majority of them belong to their rightful owner. (Steph Meyer) I'm simply playing with them for a little bit.**_

_**Before you read: **_Some of this chapter is from Rosalie's point of view. (Don't worry, you'll know when it switches over)

What happened last:

_When the thoughts racing through my head clear, I look at her with new eyes. She's the one that I lost when I left Texas, the one who I'd never stopped thinking about._

_"Beth?"_

* * *

"That's me," she replied, focusing her gaze on me. "Although, all these years, I've been wondering something?"  
I nodded, giving her the signal to continue on.

"Why'd you leave?"

That was the question I'd been hoping she wouldn't ask. I'd still never figured out my reason for leaving- maybe it was connected to my lack of school performance, or my distaste for the heat. Either way, I wasn't sure. "I don't know. I honestly don't, I just left," I answered, meeting her gaze. "It's what I was used to, but I'm going at things a little differently now."

"You mean you're not going to just pick up and leave?"  
"Exactly."

She seemed to process this for a while, leaving me to walk along with her in silence.

"So where are you staying?" she finally asked, stopping and turning to look at me.

"I was thinking of renting an apartment on the other side of town."

"I don't usually do this, although I've know you for awhile... how about you move in... with me?"

She was asking me the question that I'd wanted to hear for most of my undead life. I wasn't expecting her to, and yet, here she was asking me.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," I said as nonchalantly as possible, trying to play off my internal reaction that was threatening to be an external one as well.

"Great, do you have any clothes or luggage?"

I nodded. "I dropped them off in a hotel room."  
"So go get it and then come straight back here, I don't think you want to be in those muddy clothes for long." She gestured to my clothes while she spoke.

"See you soon," I replied, turning run back to my Jeep.

Before I could leave, there was a gentle weight on my arm that spun me around once again. Looking down at its source, I felt a light kiss plant itself on my cheek.

"I'd been meaning to give you that for a while," Rosalie waved it off, although she sounded as though it meant a lot to her.

Smirking, I turned back around and raced off into the woods.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

As I walk back to the house, I think back.

I remember the day I first saw him like it was yesterday. Back in Texas, although it wasn't yesterday. It had been more than fifteen years. Fifteen years since I truly thought I'd lost him.

_I walked into the class and talked to the teacher then took my seat as the bell rang. I was early, as usual. Looking down at my books, I heard footsteps pounding down the hall._

_That's when I first saw him. "Sorry I'm late. I was talking to coach," he boomed out when he entered the room. That voice hooked me. It was honey suckle smooth and laced with a southern accent. It matched mine. _

_I missed what the teacher told him, but he nodded and walked to the chair behind me. In one fluid motion, he sat down. I glanced over at him and watched as he pulled his sleeve up. He had no tan. And you would think that if he lived in Texas you would be tan. But I could tell that he was a different story. Like me. My eyes matched his. His was darker then mine, because I had hunted that morning. I flipped my hair and fully turned around to see him._

_"Do you have a pen?" I asked him. _

_He went to speak, but seemed at a lost for words, so he nodded and gave me the blue pen "Thank you sir." With that, I went back to my work._

_By the end of class, I had my sleeves back down and my sunglasses on because next we had lunch. As I went out to lunch, I talked with the one chick who I didn't like too much. She was really not who I usually hung out with, her being entirely self-absorbed and not caring what's happening with someone else._

_Across the grass, I spotted him. He and a few other guys were tossing a ball around, although he over threw it and I was heading straight at my head. Before it could hit me, I pulled it from the air and caught it._

_He smiled and I smiled back at him, throwing the ball back to him. This time, he caught it. "Thanks," he called. _

_"Welcome." I then nodded and went back to listening to the girl talk about herself. That was when she started talking about him. _

_"Yeah I heard he had sex with like three different girls at one time," she said in her nasally voice._

_I rolled my eyes and nodded, thinking to myself that want ever it takes I will talk to him and make him mine._

_When lunch was over, I walked to my locker and grabbed my books. By the time that I'd closed it, all the guy's eyes where on me. "A new piece of ass for them," I thought, walking to my next class. _

_All of those thoughts faded away when I saw that he was there. His name was still unclear to me, something that I wasn't very happy about._

_Then the teacher called roll, my chance to finally learn his name. _

_"Emmett dale McCarty Cullen" I thought, taking in the name once he'd replied to it. "Emmett. Now that is a sexy name for a sexy man."_

_Carrying on to the next open seat, I found myself sitting next to him. He watched me while I played with my hair and braided it. When I flipped it to the back, he smiled. I knew right then again that I wanted him for sure, and nothing was going to get in my way._

_The next day he ran into an open locker. I felt so terrible about it, because he had been smiling at me. If I hadn't of smiled at him, he wouldn't have hit the ground. As he got up, I saw the dent. I frowned and wanted to run into his arms and kiss him and tell him "Im sorry," and hug him tight, but I didn't. _

Now that I had another chance, I wasn't going to let him get away.****

* * *

**_Author's Note: Now the real story can get going! R_****_ead, review and get ready for chapter 5!_******


	5. Author's Note

**Hey people who still read this, **

**sorry for being such a terrible updater, but my muse has officially left me for this story. I'm posting the last chapter that I had all planned out, so that you can see what happened to them, but other than that, this story is over.**

**Thanks for those who read**


	6. Last Chapter

It's been 'bout less than a year since I left. The hardest year of my life. I sat alone in the woods for months, starving myself. The world around me meant nothing.

I went back to the small town in Washington only once, to see how things were. To check on my lost love. A lot has changed since that day that I left that letter and disappeared.

She now has five kids, one of which including the -then- unborn daughter I left behind, and several pets. This lead me to the discovery of another realization.

A month after I left, she was married to a different man who's name I still don't know, nor want to know. Although the thing that I do know, the thing that matters the most to me, is that she's happy. He's given her everything that I couldn't and I'm glad that she found someone who could do that.

Now, I'm back in Texas, living as a nomad. I've refused to hunt humans and have returned to my vegetarian diet of animals. I steer clear of anyone who could recognize me, but still moved back into my old house. I leave the Rosalie closet alone and simply allow time to heal my wounds. Although these wounds won't seem to heal, and they probably never will.


End file.
